


【名夏】在融化之前

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [8]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 冬日小故事其二
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 2





	【名夏】在融化之前

*有用到「名取艺能帐」的梗（官方，yyds）

*很短的生病小故事

*冬日其二，配合合集中其他文章观看更佳~

一月中旬，大学的冬假已经结束了，突然来袭的寒潮让整个城市气温骤降，连续几日的低温后下起了大雪。在这样的天气里，夏目所在的研究室为了庆祝上一学年的结束，挑选了一个离学校有些距离的地方聚餐吃火锅。结果夏目走回家的路上雪下得更大了，往常的道路还没有清扫干净，他只好换了条更远的路走。

结果就是——

早上起来的时候，名取感觉身边的少年体温有点不正常，平时都是偏凉的温度今天却很热。

“夏目？”

没有得到回答，夏目的脸色不太好，整个人只感觉昏昏沉沉的。

名取把手贴在他的额头上，啊，这是发烧了啊。

“喂，啊，我临时有事，帮我取消一下今天的行程，拜拜。”名取给经纪人打了个电话，还没等到对方抗议就挂掉了电话。本来今天的行程也是自家事务所的事情，不去也没什么关系，眼下，还是有更重要的事情。

夏目睁开了有点酸涩的眼睛，看着名取说，“我没关系的……”

“怎么能没有关系？啊，都39度了，不要乱动。”名取给他量了体温，心下一惊。

浸过凉水的毛巾覆在了夏目的额头上，猫咪老师蜷在床角默默给他暖脚。名取凑近了问他想吃什么，夏目只是轻轻摇了摇头表示没有什么食欲。

“那就做点热汤把？也许能驱寒。”名取说着，准备坐起来去做饭，不料夏目扯着他的衣角，虽然生病了但是力气还是意外的大，又让他坐了回来。

“夏目？”名取困惑地看了看躺着的少年。

他又合上了双眼，抱着名取的手臂，半晌才说，“让我抱一会儿。”

“诶？”

虽然对他难得的主动感到不解，但本着病号第一的思想，名取默默回到了床上。少年把头埋进他的胸前，呼出来的温度偏高的气息让他胸口的衣服也跟着发烫。往常都是夏目的体温更低的，不过由于发烧的缘故，抱着现在温度比他低的名取可以让他感觉舒服点。

“名取先生……”

“怎么了？”名取揉了揉怀中少年的头发。

“帮我给高桥老师请个假吧……谢谢。”

“啊，好的。”名取拿过来夏目的手机，找到了老师的联系方式，然后直接打了过去。

“你好，请问是高桥老师吗？我是夏目的室友，他今天生病不能过去了。嗯对，就是这样，好的，我会让他好好休息的。”名取打了过去，稍微说明了一下情况。那头的老师了解了之后做了记录就结束了通话，不过她总觉得打电话的人的声音非常耳熟，但一时又没想起在哪里听到过。

吃过药之后睡到了傍晚，夏目感觉稍微好转了一些，意识逐渐清醒。醒来时候看到名取靠在他旁边正在低头看书，猫咪老师趴在他腿上，一人一猫难得的没有斗嘴很是和谐。

“啊，怎么样，感觉好点吗？”名取看他醒来了，合上了手里的书。

“好多了，多亏了名取先生。”

“以后这么冷的天气里出门果然还是我去送你比较好。”名取认真地提议。

“呃……那倒不必了。”夏目想了想觉得还是算了，比起生病来说他更怕引人注目。

傍晚的余晖洒进屋内，整个人都感觉暖洋洋的。经过了几天的积累，外面积了很厚的一层雪，陆陆续续开始有人清扫。

“雪停了呢。”名取拉开窗帘看了看外面的街道。

“我想出去透透气。”夏目抱着猫咪老师也走到窗前，想在雪融化之前出去走走，猫咪老师晒着太阳发出了舒服的咕噜声。

考虑到尚未完全痊愈，名取给他里三层外三层地裹起来，少年有点不好意思地说用不着这么大动干戈。

“那怎么行，复发了就不好了。”

公寓门口的公园里几个小孩正在打雪仗，为了不被波及到两人远远地站在外围处，夏目蹲下来，戴着手套拢了一圈地上的雪搭成一座小山。名取看着专心致志的夏目，他睫毛上结了一层霜，让琥珀色的眼睛看起来更加清澈。猫咪老师在旁边滚了一颗雪球按在了小山上面，不过尺寸有点大，瞬间就滚了下来。

“啊啊，真是的，猫咪老师你的雪球也和你的体形一样呢。”夏目忍不住吐槽。

“你说什么！竟然这么评价我优美的体型！”

争吵了几句，夏目觉得下半脸暴露在外面有点冷，懒得跟猫咪老师拌嘴就把围巾往上拢了拢，结果一个没注意名取凑了过来。

“名取先生，别这样……”不知道是因为冷还是因为害羞，接受了突如其来的一个吻之后他脸有些发红。

“帮你取暖啊。”名取笑了笑，然后又帮夏目围起了围巾。

“会传染的。”夏目低头说着。

回去的路上，夏目电话响了，接起来之后突然神色变得紧张，然后在电话里连连说不用过来不用过来自己更需要休息，名取在一旁饶有兴趣观察着他的表情。夏目结束了通话，默默说了一句，“是学校同学，非要来家里看我……”

“让他们过来不就好了。”名取并不以为意。

“然后第二天看到头条：知名演员名取周一的同居对象曝光？”夏目想了想就很害怕，一脸「饶了我吧」的表情。

名取耸了耸肩，“我是没关系啦，不过……嗯，想想经纪人的反应，感觉还是有点麻烦呢。”他竟然在认真思考着这件事，夏目赶忙阻止他进一步考虑说就算名取乐意自己也不想这样，他还想过平静的生活。

回到温暖的公寓电梯里，虽然戴着手套，但夏目摸过雪的手还是有些冰，名取不由分说要充当取暖器把手掌覆在他的手上面。

“所以说，我没关系的啦……”

“再让我牵一会儿吧。”名取又突然想起来什么，恶趣味地补充道，“但是，我怕我握了你那白皙的手，就会……像雪一样融化。”

因为这句话，夏目被迫想起了之前对戏的经历，闷不做声把头转到了另外一边。这时电梯门又打开了，一位打扮精致的女士看到名取进来跟他打了个招呼，夏目发现是自己刚搬过来的时候碰到过的那位。

“哦，我之前好像见过你，名取先生，这是你的后辈吗？”她好奇地打量了下夏目。

“哈哈哈，算是吧。”名取不顾夏目在身后扯他的衣角，打趣地说道。

“你好。”夏目不好反驳，只好顺着他的话点了点头。

“你们事务所眼光不错啊！”她以艺能界的眼光表示了肯定，然后电梯到了名取的公寓那一层，他们便道别了。

夏目出来电梯就马上跟名取说，“所以说！不要再说我是你的后辈了。”

“哦？那要我怎么说？室友，经纪人，还是……恋人？”

“呃……”夏目一时语塞，不知道怎么回答。不管哪个选项，好像都看起来很可疑，也就默认了前后辈的说法。

“称呼什么的不重要~重要的是……我的眼里只有你啊。”名取还沉浸在刚刚一时兴起回忆起来的台词里，津津有味地继续着那段剧本里的对话。

“呃……”夏目顿了顿，不知道说什么好。

名取故作一本正经地按住他的肩膀，“感情太单薄了，这样怎么能当我的后辈呢？”

“啊啊，我不要陪你玩了。”夏目对演戏显然没什么兴趣。每次一开始演戏，名取那认真又深情的样子让他特别不习惯又有些不好意思。不过这么一天下来，感冒倒是好的差不多了。名取走进厨房开始准备适合病号的晚餐，夏目抱着猫咪老师，勾起了嘴角，然后以只有自己听得到的音量，看着名取的背影说——

“我很开心哦。”

END

注：

「但是，我怕我握了你那白皙的手，就会像雪一样融化」

「我的眼里只有你啊」

「我很开心哦」

三句出自官方广播剧名取艺能帐里的名夏对戏台词


End file.
